I Love You, Trunks kun
by Bintang Kecil
Summary: Ketika seorang gadis cilik dulu baginya malah menyampaikan perasaan padanya. Apakah yang akan terjadi?


**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Trunks x Pan

**Disclaimer:** Saya hanya menulis imajinasi saya di Fanfiction pada Fandom Dragon Ball. Jadi, Dragon Ball bukan milik saya. Dragon Ball adalah milik Akira Toriyama.

**Warning: **Kesalahan pada penulisan dapat terjadi. Dipenuhi OOC, AU dan sejenisnya. Ini hanya imajinasi penulis fic ini.

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

****

**I Love You, Trunks-kun**

Pada zaman XXXX dimana dunia sudah dalam keadaan damai, masa depan yang bersinar. Pada zaman itulah Future Trunks telah berhasil memperbaiki masa lalu sehingga tak terjadi kehancuran dimasa dia sekarang ini. Android-android telah dikalahkan. Dunia masa depan bisa diperbaiki. Di masa kini, dialah sekarang yg menjabat sebagai direktur dari Capsule Corp. Saking sibuknya dia bekerja, mungkin dia sudah lupa yang namanya bertarung. Dimasa kini, benar-benar tak ada lagi pertarungan seperti dulu, ketika monster menyerang. Dunia benar-benar aman. Hidupnya fokus pada pekerjaan.

"Sekarang bagaimana ya, kabar Gohan, Gotten, dan… Pan?" terlintas tiba-tiba dipikiran Trunks.

Semenjak dunia dan aman, hidup pun normal. Gohan dan sekeluarga hidup bahagia.

Pan yang dulunya seorang gadis kecil berpetualang dengan Gotten dan Trunks. Hari-hari yang mereka jalani bersama, pada saat Trunks yang mulai remaja.

"Sudah lama aku tak berkunjung ke tempat mereka."terbesit dibenak Trunks.

"Ya, mungkin aku memang harus ke sana." senyum Trunks.

.

"Kak Trunks, mau kemana?" tanya Bulla heran melihat pakaian Trunks yang lumayan rapi lebih tepatnya modis.

Bulla adalah adik Trunks, dia mirip sekali dengan ibunya yaitu Bulma. Bulla berteman baik dengan Pan dan Maroon.

"Biasanya ka Trunks berpakaian kemeja, jas, dan memakai kacamata." Ucap Bulla keheranan.

"Aku sedang gerah Bulla memakai pakaian seperti kantoran itu, aku ingin memakai sesuai gayaku." Senyum Trunks.

Ya, Trunks merindukan gayanya yang biasa, atau… saat berpetualang dengan Pan… siapa yang tahu…

Terlihat dari penampilan Trunks, dia berpakaian dalam hitam dan jaket ungu dengan simbol 'Capsule Corp', celana hitam, dan sepatu kuning tua. Oh jangan lupa ada pedang yang dia selipkan di belakang punggungnya.

'Apa perlu aku membawa pedang seperti dulu? Tapi ini bukan zaman seperti dulu lagi.' Pikir Trunks.

Akhirnya Trunks meletakkan pedangnya, dia merasa rindu untuk itu.

.

"Ka Trunks tak memakai capsule ke sana?" Bulla heran lagi.

"Tidak Bulla, aku ke sana dengan terbang saja, lama aku tidak terbang." Trunks menjawab adiknya yang manja itu.

"Oh begitu, sampaikan salamku pada Pan dan keluarga ya..." Bulla berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya melihat kakanya yang terbang.

Trunks membalasnya dengan mengancungkan jari manisnya.

Trunks yang terbang entah kenapa pikirannya malah melayang ke masa lalu lebih tepatnya ketika berpetualang bersama Pan. Sudah lama dia tak melihat Pan.

.

_Di rumah keluarga Gohan_

"Pan, sudah jangan latihan tinju lagi…" ucap Videl menasehati anak satu-satunya yang tomboy itu.

"Kau sudah dewasa, kau juga sekarang sudah jadi seorang mahasiswi, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berlatih." Nasehat Videl lagi.

"Ya, ibu." ucap singkat Pan.

"Tok…tok…tok…" bunyi ketukan pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar." ucap Videl menuju pintu

"Hai Trunks, silakan masuk." ucap Videl.

"Iya, terima kasih." Trunks sedikit nyengir.

"Hehe, Gohannya sedang keluar, dan Gotten ya biasalah, katanya mau pergi berkencan." Ucap Videl.

"Oh begitu." balas Trunks.

"Tapi tak apa, kau tunggu saja, mungki mereka sebentar lagi datang." Ucap Videl.

"Oh, iya." Senyum Trunks.

(Tiba-tiba Pan keluar dari kamarnya)

"Ibu siapa yang berta…" ucap Pan terdiam tiba-tiba siapa yang dilihatnya.

"Oh, itu Trunks, Trunks berkunjung ke rumah kita, kau temani dia bicara sambil menunggu ayahmu datang."

"Eh? Iya…" ucapa Pan sedikit terbata.

'Deg!' itu yang dirasakan Pan tiba-tiba ketika melihat Trunks, entah kenapa dia terasa jantungnya berdebar.'

"Hai, Pan. Sudah lama ya kita tak bertemu. Senang berjumpa denganmu." sapa Trunks sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan senyum.

"Haahaa, iya kak Trunks. Tapi jangan mengacak-acak rambutk juga, aku bukan seorang anak kecil seperti dulu lagi." Pan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha, iya… Gadis kecil ini memang berubah menjadi gadis dewasa ya." Trunks sedikit menyengir.

"Kak Trunks juga dewasa, bahkan sangat dewasa." pipi Pan memerah tiba-tiba.

"Haha, dasar anak kecil pandai merayu." Trunks mencubit pipi Pan, dia merasa gemas melihatnya.

'Huh, dasar. Tak berubah. Tapi Trunks-kun memang lebih tampan.' ucap Pan dalam hatinya.

"Wah, kak Trunks, Bulla apa kabar ya?" tanya Pan.

"Oh dia, dia ya biasa lumayan manja dan asyik pacaran mungkin." jawab Trunks sambil meminum teh yang disuguhkan kepadanya.

"Hmm, begitu. Bagaimana dengan Kak Trunks, apa sudah punya pacar?" tanya manis Pan.

"Uhuk…" Trunks kesedak teh yang diminumnya.

"Be…belum, aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku mana mungkin sempat terpikir untuk itu." Trunks menjawabnya.

"Hoo…" ucap Pan entah terdengar dengan nada senang atau kecewa.

'Apa aku tak ada dalam pikirannya.' ucap hati Pan.

"Kau kenapa Pan-chan?" Trunks menatap Pan yang tiba-tiba melamun.

"Tak apa." jawab Pan.

"Memikirkan pacarmu, Pan-chan?" goda Trunks.

"Huh, jangan pakai embelan –chan begitu, itu seperti aku masih anak kecil." Pan merengut.

"Hahahahaha…." Trunks ketawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Pan.

"Kau ini, sejak dulu berpetualang meski telah tumbuh dewasa tetap saja ya sifatnya." kata Trunks.

"Haha, iya tak ada yang berubah." balas Pan.

'Lebih tepatnya hatiku Trunks-kun.' hati Pan berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalo kita jalan-jalan keluar sambil menunggu?" Trunks langsung menarik tangan Pan sebelum Pan menjawabnya.

.

"Lihat, ka Trunks di langit itu. Awannya indah ya." ucap Pan dengan senang.

"Iya, aku jadi teringat awan kinton." jawab Trunks.

"Rasanya aku ingin menggapai awan itu." Pan menatap langit.

"Mari kita gapai Pan, mari kita terbang bersama." Trunks memegang erat tangan Pan.

Pan memerah pipinya untuk sekali lagi akibat perbuatan Trunk dan diapun mengangguk.

Mereka terbang dengan gembira. Telintas di pikiran Pan mengingat masa lalunya yang berpetualang dengan Trunks. Trunks remaja yang datang dari masa depan. Trunks dulu berapa kali menolongnya ketika hamper celaka, Trunks yang selalu membuatnya tertawa selama perjalanan, dan Trunks juga yang menghiburnya ketika dia merindukan ayahnnya. Ya, gadis kecil yang berubah menjadi gadis dewasa yang manis ini memang telah jatuh hati pada Trunks sejak kecil. Bahkan dia pernah mencium pipi Trunks dulu waktu melakukan perjalanan bersamanya. Hanya saja Trunks tak tahu dengan perasaannya. Trunks selalu saja menganggap dia seperti gadis cilik yang tomboy dan menganggap adiknya sendiri seperti Bulla. Ingin rasanya dia menyampaikan semua rasanya pada Trunks. Tapi dia sampai sekarang tak sanggup.

Terlihat saat terbang sekarang bersama Trunks, Pan sangat bahagia. Pan dan Trunks yang terbang di atas langit terlihat seperti menarik dengan indah mungkin bila dilihat langsung dengan mata bisa dibilang dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Dimasa sekarang, Trunks dan Pan adalah masa depan dimana selisih mereka tak terlalu jauh. Trunks adalah pemuda yang dewasa sedangkan Pan adalah gadis remaja yang menginjak dewasa.

Setelah lelah terbang, akhirnya pun dia turun dan menjejakkan kakinya di atas bumi.

"Badan terasa segar ya, memang lama sudah tak terbang." ucap Pan pada Trunks sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Ahahaha, iya. Sudah lama ya. Tadi Bulla juga bingung melihat aku tak memakai Capsule malah memilih terbang." Trunks yang telah menginjakkan tanah kemudian berjalan dengan menyelipkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Aku jadi rindu…" ucap Trunks tiba-tiba.

"Rin…rindu?" tanya Pan gugup.

"Iya. Aku sangat rindu." jawab Trunks dengan mimik wajah yang tersenyum.

"Pada siapa?" tatap Pan pada Trunks.

"Pada Gohan dan Gotten. Rasanya ingin latihan bertarung lagi." ucap Trunks dengan wajah senang.

"Oh, tak mencoba bertarung dengaku kak Trunks?" tawar Pan.

"Haha, kau ini ada-ada saja Pan." Trunks terasa lucu mendengar tawaran Pan.

Tiba-tiba Pan menghilang kemudian muncul dibelakang Trunks dan meninjunya.

"Argh!" teriak Trunks kaget.

"Hehe, jangan remehkan aku kak Trunks." Pan menyeringai.

"Oh ya, tapi aku tak mau bertarung denganmu Pan." Trunks menolaknya.

"Ciaaat….." Pan menyerang Trunks bertubi-tubi dan Trunks dengan mudah menghindari serangannya.

Emosi dengan sifat Trunks, akhirnya Pan mengeluarkan jurus Kameha.

"Ka….Me…..Ha….." teriak Pan mengelurkan serangan tembakan dari tangannya.

Dan waw, Trunks terkejut dia tak menghindarinya api menahannya. Trunks pun berhasil.

Pan kaget dia melihat Trunks tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Pan…" ucap Trunks tiba-tiba dibelakangnya.

"Hee…?" Pan berbalik dan Trunks akhirnya menjetikkan jari ke dahinya Pan.

"Awww, sakit ka Trunks!" jerit Pan.

"Pan-chan, kau ini bandel. Dasar bandel." Trunks menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huh!" Pan hanya bisa mendengus.

"Hahaha…"sedangkan Trunks hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Pan.

Pan memang terlihat imut ketika marah sama seperti dia masih kecil meski dia kini adalah seorang gadis.

"Pan, bagaimana sekarang rasanya jadi seorang mahasiswi." tanya Trunks.

"Ya, ibu selalu menyuruhku belajar. Katanya aku harus pintar seperti ayah." jawab Pan.

"Wah, bagus itu. Dan sekarang pasti gadis kecil ini sudah mempunyai pacar di kampusnya." Trunks senyum menggoda Pan.

"Hah, tak ada. Aku tak tertarik." ucap Pan entah terasa terdengar sedikit ketus.

"Ah, masa Pan? Gotten saja sering ganti-ganti pacar. Masa kalah dengan pamannya. Apa sedang menunggu seseorang?" canda Trunks lagi.

"Iya, kak Trunks." jawab Pan dengan nada kecewa.

"Wah, kenapa kau seperti kecewa. Dia tak menyukaimu atau dia tak mengenalmu?" tanya Trunks lagi.

"Dia mengenalku kak, aku tak tahu dia menyukaiku dan aku lama tak bertemu dengannya." Pan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wah laki-laki itu beruntung disukai olehmu Pan, gadis manis sepertimu. Apa aku mengenalnya? Biar sini kubantu." tanya dan canda Trunks.

"Kak Trunks mengenalnya." jawab singkat Pan.

"Siapa Pan?" tanya lagi Trunks.

"Kak Trunks tutup mata dulu, nanti kutunjukkan." nyengir Pan.

Akhirnya Trunks pun menuruti perkataan Pan, dan….

"Cupp…." Pan menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengecup bibir Trunks.

Trunks kaget, "Kau apa-apaan Pan?"

"I Love You, Trunks-kun." ucap Pan dan mencoba berusaha kerasa menatap langsung ke mata Trunks.

"Itu tak boleh, Pan." tegas Trunk.

'Deg…' tiba-tiba Pan terasa kaku.

Penolakan. Itulah yang terasa pada Pan.

"Apa karena kau tak suka pada ku Trunks-kun?" tanya Pan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukan begitu Pan." Ucap Trunks kepadanya.

"Terus? Apa karena aku dianggap seperti seorang adik bagimu? Atau memang ada yang sudah ada dihatimu?" Pan menatap Trunks dan kemudian menunduk lagi berusaha menahan tangis, dia takut dengan jawaban penolakan Trunks.

"Aku hanya…"

"STOPP! Cukup Trunks-kun." Pan memotong jawaban Trunks.

"Mungkin aku sudah tahu maksudmu." Pan menjawabnya sendiri.

Pan pun akhirnya lari dan terbang. Trunks tak mengejarnya, bukan tak mau tapi hanya ingin Pan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Nanti dia pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Pan.

Pan mungkin salah paham tapi Trunks menolaknya bukan karena salah satu jawaban dari pertanyaan Pan. Trunks menolak Pan karena dia tidak tahu perasaannya, tapi memang Trunks tak pernah berpikir tentang gadis bertolak belakang dengan Gotten. Tapi yang Trunks tahu, memang Pan lah terkadang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya, dia semua ingat Pan kecil yang tertawa, menangis, marah, dan sifat kekanak-kanaknya. Dan itulah juga yang mendorongnya ke sini umtuk melihat keadaan Pan yang sekarang tapi dia tak menyangka kalo Pan jatuh cinta padanya.

"Bagaimana kalo Gohan tahu kalau anaknya jatuh cinta padaku? Apa aku bakal dibunuhnya?" terlintas dipikiran Trunks.

"Gohan juga adalah guruku sekaligus sahabatku, mana mungkin tiba-tiba aku malah jadi pacar anaknya. Apa reaksi Gohan?" Trunks malah bingung sendiri.

Akhirnya Trunks pun menjadi galau sendiri dengan perasaannya kemudian dia berjalan menuju rumah Gohan lagi. Entah apa reaksi Pan dan dia ketika bertemu nanti.

Apakah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih? Atau memang Trunks tetap menolak Pan. Siapa yang tahu tentang itu.

**-The End-**

A/N:

Oke, inilah Fanfic pertama saya dengan pair Trunks x Pan. Endingnya memang sepertinya gantung tapi biarlah pembaca yang membayangkannya. Apa perlu sequelnya? #halah

Setelah mencium Trunks, saya menulis Pan memanggil Trunks menjadi Trunks-kun karena bagi Pan disini ingin mengangap Trunks bukan sebagai seorang kakak.

Oh iya, kenapa Pan disini tak memanggil Trunks dengan Paman Trunks karena Pan disini sepertinya tak mampu menyebutnya seorang paman dan lebih menyukai memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kak Trunks apalagi Pan juga lumayan akrab dengan Bulla, adiknya Trunks.

Saya penulis amatiran, jadi kesalah penulisan, EYD mohon dimaafkan ya.

Mohon kritik dan saran yang bermanfaatnya. Terima kasih.

With Love,

Bintang Kecil


End file.
